Communication transmitters typically comprise an up-converter for converting the transmitted signal to a suitable Radio Frequency (RF), followed by a Power Amplifier (PA) for amplifying the RF signal before it is fed to a transmit antenna. In some communication systems, such as in microwave communication links, the up-converter and PA are installed in an Outdoor Unit (ODU) that includes, or is adjacent to, the transmit antenna.